Alpha Ramblings and Drabbles
by Noini
Summary: Just a collection of mad ramblings and drabbles mostly from prompts and challenges. No particular order and some from The Right Path universe but not always canon to it. At present mostly J/B but there may be some more from other wolves later..enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This Drabble was part of a competition we held on Its Only Natural. The prompt was kindly provided by NiamhG and it was "Bella discovers Jake has a secret hobby."

:

Alpha Wolf

:

I woke up to an annoying tap tap tap noise, I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was three am but what was making that confounded noise. I sat up to see my half naked best friend sitting on my computer typing away.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I exclaim.

"Oh sorry Bells I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

"Why are you in my house at three o clock in the morning? Are there vampires?" Suddenly I became more alert, "Oh God no! Please don't tell me someone else is trying to kill me?" I moan.

"No sweetie everything's fine, I just ….mm…. had some homework to do and ….emm …..we don't have a computer and when I stayed here every night when victoria was after you I used to use your internet to help with my projects and now I am a bit behind on some reading and I didn't think you would mind." He stumbled over his words.

I was very curious why he seemed so embarrassed but I would let it go for now. "Oh, OK but does it have to be done at 3 am?"

"Well, with patrolling and all this is the time that suits me the best." He whispered.

"OK, hand me my ear plugs in the top drawer so I don't have to listen to the typing." I reach my hand out and he places the box of swimming plugs in my palm." I put them in and lay back down, I don't think I will go back asleep but we will see.

Some time passes and I am lying quietly just dosing not quite able to sleep when I feel a breeze against my skin, I presume that this is Jake leaving but before I can open my eyes I feel a gentle heat against my lips, oh my god he just kissed me. It was the most delicate of touch if I had been asleep it certainly would not have woken me. That is the first time Jake has touched me like that since the horrible day that I jumped off the cliff. He tried to kiss me in the kitchen after he brought me home and I pushed him away, I didn't mean to hurt him but I just could not cope with my feelings then. He has not even put his arm around me since then and I miss his touch, I miss feeling his warmth, I miss feeling his loving gaze, I miss him. We still see each other nearly every day but it is not the same. He acts the same as Embry and Quil do, friendly but no physical contact and no longing looks.

Without thinking I react, I quickly raise my arm and hook it around his neck and I pull his face back down towards me, I don't know if he is surprised at my behaviour or that I am awake. Before he can speak I begin to kiss him, I love him, I always have I was just so stupid and so convinced that I could not take a chance with Jake in case he imprinted however I realise now I love him to much not to take the chance. Once our lips started moving together and Jake's shock wore off he took control, it was my first proper kiss and it was divine. The electric tingles started at my lips and now were running all over my body OH GOD! The gate has opened and now all the horses are bolting. I really should have done this sooner, God I could have spent the last six months kissing him, what was I thinking? Stupid stupid Bella, well I am not letting him go ever again.

What feels like hours later we come back up for air, I think I need a new lung because I am still lacking in oxygen and feeling dizzy or maybe it's just the feel of Jake's hands running up and down my back.

"Bells?" he questions.

I know what he is asking and I do not hesitate, I look directly into his eyes and tell him. "Until you tell me to leave."

He smiles and reaches down and gives me a simple kiss. "Never going to happen, babe."

He has to leave as my father is getting up; I promise him that I am not going to run away, he is going to come back for breakfast. After he left I slowly got up off the warm bed and made my way to the bathroom for a shower on wobbly legs. When I returned I noticed the computer had not shut down properly, Jacob must not have closed his applications correctly. I wandered over and double clicked on the mouse. I was intrigued with what I saw; it seems that my gorgeous werewolf has a secret hobby.

The internet page that opened was for a site called howl at the moon Fanfiction, and he was logged in as an author. How funny he wrote fanfiction about werewolves and his pen name was Alpha Wolf. I have to try and read them before he returns….


	2. Quil I am going to kill you!

_The_ _Twilight saga is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my imagination and a really annoying job._

_:  
><em>

Challenge: Jake, Quil, a Hummer, Nutella and wet t-shirts! This interesting challenge came from the dangerous mind of NiamhG

:

**Quil I am going to kill you!**

**:**

"Quil I am going to kill you!" I was so angry and this big lug of a friend of mine.

"Why?" He asks innocently.

"Why do you bloody well think?" I don't believe he is trying to get out of this one.

"I didn't mean too." He sounds like a pathetic child.

"Oh you didn't mean to push her into the sea?" I questioned sarcastically.

"No I was just pretending to, I didn't realise she was going to fall in." How stupid is he? Of course she was going to fall, she always falls.

"Well you need to be more careful, I treat your wife with respect why can't you not treat mine the same." I know they all loved her but they have to remember she is human.

"Well Hazel is one of us, I can't treat her differently." He pouts like a little girl.

"Well you are going to have to start, she is mortified." I growl

"How was I meant to know her t shirt would go see trough when it got wet, and she always wears a bra why did she stop now." He mutters.

"All white t-shirts go see through when wet, everyone knows that you idiot, and the reason she was not wearing a bra is none of your bloody business." I am really losing patience with this idiot.

"HA! Did you ask her not to?" He smirked

Seriously what is he 14? "No I didn't, you know how she gets eaten alive with mosquito's every summer well she got bitten a dozen times on her back and the bra strap was hurting her." Why do I even have to explain this to the moron?

"Shit man I'm sorry." Some genuine remorse or has he run out of crap to spew?

"Well I don't think she is even going to let any of you back into the house because instead of being polite you all had to point and comment." That is what irritated us the most; her breast size is nobodies business, not even mine.

"Hazel knows we love her, why is she so angry?" He's right she has suffered much worse at the hands of my brothers and laughed it off, I have no idea why it is effecting her this badly.

"Quil just because you are happy to go around naked does not mean everyone is." I try to explain.

"I know, I know." He flaps his arm at me.

"What time is this super car going to get here, I can't believe you agreed to do a service on a car of a Saturday. Just because you are in the dog house does not mean we all have to join you." He mumbles.

"OH Quil, until my wife forgives you, you are working every Saturday." I grin at him. All I can hear are mutters.

Then I hear the rev of the 6.6L turbo _Duramax LLY_ V8 turbo Diesel/Allison 1000 5-speed Hummer coming towards our garage. Complete music to my ears. It pulled up at the entrance to the garage and George a friend of the families got out. "Thanks a million for doing this for me Jake; I am going off road on Monday and totally forgot to get it checked until now."

"No problem George, it will only take a couple of hours." I said shaking his hand, George was a lifesaver to me on a couple of occasions.

"Thanks a million man, is your lovely wife home today?" He asked.

"Yes she is, go on up, she has kicked all the kids out so I am sure she will be glad of some adult company." I told him with humour.

"Great see you later." He waved as he left the shop.

"Jake man I have never worked on a hummer before." Quil said in awe of the beast in front of me.

"I have worked on this one before just do the same as you normally do but keep an eye on the amount of oil you put in; it needs around 5 more litres than a normal truck. If we need to take the wheels off we will have to call the boys to hold it as I think it may be too heavy for my lift." I explained quickly dying to get my hands on this baby's engine.

Thank the spirits that Quil shuts up when he is working, as I worked away doing the usual service jobs. I didn't have all the parts needed so I made a list of what I thought needed to be replaced, I could order them and do them at a later date or he could get his normal mechanic to do it later. We were finally finished when I heard George return.

"Hey guys, how is it doing?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Good just finished, here is the list of parts that need to be replaced, I don't have them in stock but I can order them and have them by next week if you want me to change them, or just bring the list to your normal mechanic and get him to do it." I handed him the paper with the parts and reference codes.

"Thanks Jake how much do I owe you." He began pulling out his wallet.

"Nothing!" I replied.

"How do I owe you nothing? You guys have worked your assess of for the last three hours." He looked a little confused.

"Yeah but George I remember when you searched everywhere and managed to find us jars of that Nutella stuff in Seattle when Forks and La Push had run out for my girls pregnancy cravings, I really don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you." I smiled. "I am just glad to be able to repay you."

"Well cheers man, can I ask you something before I go?" He asked.

"Sure, I nodded."

Why did you pick Hazel over Bells?" he asked me quietly.

I thought back feeling a little nostalgic about chocolate brown eyes. "Did you ever look to see what the main ingredient for that chocolate spread that you bought in bulk was?" I asked him with a smirk.

"No?" he shook his head.

"Its like 90% hazelnuts, so after five months of her craving that and hazelnut yogurt every day the boys just started to call her Hazel, so it sort of just caught on." I smiled as I reminisced.

"She is still my Bells, but when she is crabby or pregnant we call her Hazel." I said with a laugh.

"Well she just asked me to keep an eye out for more Nutella and she was eating hazelnut yogurt while I was there so do you have any news?" he smirked.

"What?" I gulped, now her spazz attack over getting wet made sense, holy shit not again!


	3. Chocolate

_The Twilight Saga is all Stephanie Meyers, I__ own nothing but my imagination and big black bags under my eyes from lack of sleep._

:

Another Prompt Challenge. What do the boys do when all the imprints suffer with PMS at the SAME time?

:

**Chocolate**

**:  
><strong>

"Jake do we have any chocolate in the house?" I hear Bella call from the bathroom.

Chocolate? Oh no, that's the start, known the signs that's what Paul taught us and when she starts looking for chocolate in the morning it normally means I am going to have a day of hell. Need to get out of here, screw breakfast, grab my phone and my wallet and yes freedom she didn't even hear me leave. No repeats of the dish throwing last month because I put the cereal in the wrong cupboard.

I ran as fast as I can into the forest once I get to our clearing I text the appropriate code 999 to all the imprinted wolves. I sit down phew!

Paul arrives first, "Shit man I was just escaping when I got your text. How can they tell us all about imprinting and there is not one legend about PMS. Seriously how messed up is that? I would rather take on a coven of leeches single handed than face her after I forgot to put the toilet seat up."

Sam is next. "Thanks Jake, I wasn't sure she didn't complain about the state of the shower so I thought I was home free but when I walked into the kitchen and she was just sitting there crying into her porridge I knew it was going to be the emotional rollercoaster."

Embry limps in to the clearing; we all stare at him wide eyed.

"Jeez Em what happened?" I whisper.

"Baseball bat." He huffed. "I wasn't listening properly but I think I agreed, accidently I might add that her bum looked big in the dress she was wearing. She may seem like a lamb but I swear that girl is going to phase one of these days into a friggen tiger."

"What are we going to do guys we can't hide here for the rest of the week?" Sam asked.

"Why the hell not? I would rather this than have my nuts put in a vice, it's a pity they are so synchronised, and if they all didn't go loco together we would have some where to hang out. What about Seths? they would never look for us there?" I wonder

"Leah would blab." Paul dead panned.

"Hmm she is on patrol at the moment I could order her not to tell them unless it was an emergency." I consider. "It is probably overstepping the Alpha role but those girls scare me enough to do it."

I run into the trees and phase. "Leah, Seth Operation Nutcracker is going down, we need a place to hide out and plan so we are going to head to your house is that OK."

"Sure Jake, Mom is there I am sure she will happily feed you." Seth thought.

"Great and both of you please don't telling the girls where we are." I requested

"AH Jake can't promise that," Leah laughed. "and you better not consider Alpha ordering me to keep quiet."

"No I wouldn't do that but I am Alpha ordering you to stay in Wolf form until I tell you to phase back." Jacob quickly phased back before his brain was fried with Leah hate filled thoughts. He knew he was going to pay dearly for doing that.

_**Meanwhile back with the girls**_

"Rachel, have you seen Jake" Bella asks her sister in law when she sees her walking up her drive.

"No Bella have you seen Paul?" Rachel returns.

"No, lets head over to Emily's to see if they are there, I can't believe he disappeared again, what the hell are they up to there is normally at least one wolf on my couch at all times it's like I'm a friggen dog breeder half the time and now when I want him to do something with me he is missing in action." Bella huffs.

"I know! I was talking to Paul when he disappeared like a puff of smoke." Rachel grumbled.

"What were you talking about?" Bella asked.

"His inability to put the toilet seat back down, where he found it!" Rachel moaned.

"Yep that would make him run." Bella nodded as they made their way towards Emily's little house.

"I know but it's so annoying"

"Emily" Bella calls.

"Yeah," Emily calls from the kitchen

"Have you seen our wolves?" Rachel asks.

"No, have you seen mine?" Emily sniffs.

"Sam is missing too?" Bella questions.

"So is Jared," Kim stated as she walked in the door

"Where have they got to?" Emily wonders.

"I'll phone Angela, maybe they are over at her house?" Bella routs in her bag for her phone.

"No need I'm here, and I have no idea where mine or yours are." Angela says glumly.

"Seriously, I need to speak to Jake, and if he keeps hiding on me I am going to bring him to the bloody vets and have them implant him with one of those tracking thingies they use on race horses." Bella was getting angry now.

"Are they in the diner?" Rachel suggests.

"Nope just been there." Kim states.

"On the beach?" Bella wonders.

"No I looked there." Kim dismisses

"Who's on patrol?" Angela asks.

"Leah and Seth." Emily confirms.

"Do they know where they are?" Bella asks.

"They won't phase to tell us and by the look in Leah's eyes she pissed which means she is not allowed phase back" Angela explains.

"Well that's it if he is going to be an ass, he is the last person who is going to know my news, come on outside I want to tell Leah at the same time as you girls." Bella fumes.

"Leah come here, I want to tell you something." Bella calls out.

"Yip" Leah is at the edge of the forest.

"Cool right girls I had planned on telling my darling husband the news but as he is acting like a child and hiding from me for some unknown reason. Girls, I have some really important news to share…."

"I'm going to be a mommy!"

"Oh My God so am I."

"Me too."

"Me three."

It looks like the boys were wrong.

I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Finally

Prompt Jake asks Paul for advice

:

**Finally**

**:  
><strong>

**By Noin**

**:  
><strong>

"Seriously Jacob I cannot believe you have asked this of me!" Paul exclaimed in annoyance.

"I know Paul, and I am sorry but who else will I ask?" I am so embarrassed I cannot believe I have to go to Paul for advice like this, I have spent so long thinking he was a sleaze and a piece of shit and here I am asking him to help me with something so personal.

"I have never done this before," I responded. "And its not like I can ask Quil or Embry to help me with this I would never hear the end of it God can you imagine how annoying they would be."

"Do you not have some female friends can help you with this?" Paul was not comfortable at all in these circumstances and he really preferred being the lone Wolf it prevented situations like this."

Paul I can't ask Leah or Kim they would tell Bella and it's not like I can go up and ask one of those girls that I went to school with, they hate Bella and I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. I have wolf ears I can here the scary shit they speak about what they want to do to us guys, I always thought boy talk was X-rated but a group of girls who think they are alone are bloody scary.

"Yeah it funny when you finally realised what woman talk about, I never thought Embry would leave his house after he over heard Katie Smith and Nadia Simmons talking about what they wanted to do to him." Paul chuckled. "How did you get him out in the end?"

I shrugged, "I told him that I would give them his address and tell them that he was waiting for them." I laughed "He was too scared to call my bluff so he came to the beach with me and Bells and guess who we met but the two nympho's. I thought he was going to cry."

"He seems to have turned off peanut butter since then as well." Paul stated with a raised eyebrow.

I just laughed well so would you if you had the image of them coming after you with a jar of Chunky Monkey." I said shivering a little at the thought.

"OK, let's get this over with, what have you got so far?" Paul asked

I sigh, I hope he doesn't laugh

"Bella I have loved you since before I knew what love was, I was yours since birth, but today I stand before family and friends so they can witness our love for each other. Bella, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your mate, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

I look up at Paul "So what do you think?"

He nodded and smiled "I don't think you need to change a word that describes you both perfectly, she will be very impressed."

"I hope so Paul, I hope so." I can't believe I am getting married in the morning, it took a while but Bella and I will never be separated again.


End file.
